Morning Routine
by Aulient Aphrodite
Summary: Kegiatan sederhana antara Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke dalam menghabiskan waktu pagi mereka yang, well, bisa dibilang, amat sangat berharga. /AU/rated T for light sexual content/RnR Please?/


Morning Routine

.

a fic by aulient a.

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Kegiatan sederhana antara Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke dalam menghabiskan waktu pagi mereka yang, _well,_ bisa dibilang, amat sangat berharga.

.

warning: AU, very mild sexual (make-out) content. **DLDR.**

.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilihat Hinata saat bangun tidur adalah wajah Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke selama beberapa saat, lalu mengusap pipi Sasuke dan memberinya satu kecupan singkat di bibir. Merasa geli dengan dirinya sendiri, Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit duduk di kasurnya. Udara dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya saat selimutnya tersingkap membuat Hinata bergidik dan tersadar bahwa tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya selain selimut yang ia bagi berdua dengan Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lagi ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia benar-benar membawa Sasuke ke apartemennya dan, _well_ , menghabiskan sisa malam kemarin dengan Sasuke.

Memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang dan membasuh diri, Hinata menatap pakaian yang bercecer di lantai dan mengambil celana dalamnya, dan kemeja putih yang semalam ia pakai. Ia memakai celana dalamnya dan menyampirkan kemejanya di bahu, lalu ia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata melirik jam digital yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. 6.30 AM. Masih sangat pagi untuk memulai aktifitas. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat sarapan sederhana untuk dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia menarik rambutnya keatas dan menggelungnya menjadi sanggul sederhana, memperlihatkan leher putihnya yang kini dihiasi ruam-ruam berwarna merah dan ungu.

* * *

Sasuke tidak terkejut ketika ia terbangun dan menemukan bahwa ia sendirian diatas ranjang besar nan empuk milik Hinata. Ia berasumsi bahwa mungkin Hinata sudah berada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan, atau Hinata sudah berangkat kerja terlebih dahulu saat pagi buta, mengingat pekerjaan Hinata tidak menuntut waktu masuk kerja yang pasti setiap hari.

Namun, jika melihat dari jendela kamar yang mash tertutup tirai dengan rapat dan pakaian Hinata yang sebagian besar masih berceceran dilantai, Sasuke yakin pada tebakannya yang pertama, bahwa Hinata sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Sasuke meraih celana pendeknya, dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

* * *

Hinata tengah menuangkan adonan pancake nya yang terakhir ke tevlon ketika Sasuke mengecup lehernya dari arah belakang, diikuti dengan sepasang lengan kokoh yang kini melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Pagi, Hinata."

"Hm, pagi." Hinata menoleh ke samping, membiarkan Sasuke mengecup bibirnya.

"Tidur nyenyak semalam?" Sasuke mengelus bagian depan perut Hinata yang terekspos, mengingat Hinata tidak mengancingkan satu kancing pun di kemejanya.

"Tidak pernah senyenyak itu sebelumnya." Balas Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Aku juga." Sasuke kembali menghujani leher Hinata dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi tempat untuk Sasuke.

Hinata menuangkan pancake terakhirnya kepiring dan mematikan kompor. Lalu ia sedikit berjinjit untuk membuka lemari peyimpanan di atas dan mengambil dua cangkir berwarna putih

"Kau mau teh atau kopi?" Tanya Hinata pada Sasuke, yang mash sibuk mengecupi leher Hinata.

"Mmm, aku maunya kau."

Hinata memutar bola matanya, "Ugh, aku serius, Sasuke."

"Aku juga serius." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata hingga mereka berhadapan. Sasuke membiarkan tatapannya tinggal berlama-lama di tubuh Hinata. Kemeja Hinata yang sama sekali tidak terkancing membuat Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas ruam-ruam berwarna merah dan ungu di sekujur tubuh Hinata bagian depan. Ruam itu menjalar dari leher, dada, payudara, hingga perut Hinata.

Ruam-ruam itu adalah bukkti nyata akan aktifitas panas mereka semalam.

 _Hickeys._

"Hm, lihatlah ini…" Sasuke meraba dada Hinata yang dipenuhi _hickey_. "Apa yang telah kulakukan pada kulitmu yang sempurna ini…"

" _Art_."

Sasuke melirik Hinata, sudut bibirnya naik membentuk seringai. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Kau ini sangat menggoda, kau tahu?"

Hinata mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman itu tidak lembut. Lebih terburu-buru disertai hasrat yang menggebu. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata sedikit dan mendudukannya di meja dapur. Lidah Sasuke menyapu bibir bawah Hinata, membuat sebuah erangan kecil meninggalkan bibir Hinata. Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyertakan lidahnya dalam ciuman mereka, mengeksplor mulut Hinata.

Tangan kanan Hinata meremas rambut hitam Sasuke dalam upayanya menahan desahan yang mengancam ingin keluar. Tangan kirinya yang berada di dada bidang Sasuke perlahan turun dari tubuh Sasuke dan merayap ke meja dapur. Tangannya meraba-raba bagian meja dapur yang berada di belakangnya, mencari sesuatu yang ia yakin ada disana sebelumnya.

Ah, ketemu. Hinata dapat merasakan bilah pisau dapurnya yang dingin.

Hinata menggenggam gagang pisaunya dengan erat, sebelum menarik tangannya dengan satu gerakan cepat dan tepat menuju perut Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke reflek menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata dan memulintirnya keatas, lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kita sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali, Hinata. Kau bisa saja jadi penyelinap terbaik di dunia," Sasuke menyeringai. "Tapi aku selalu lebih cepat darimu."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Oh ya? Kau tidak selalu lebih cepat dariku."

Sasuke mengambil pisau yang masih berada di genggaman Hinata dan menaruhnya ke tempat pisau.

"Aku berhasil memborgolmu ke ranjang saat kita di Budapest." Hinata membeo.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata dengan singkat, "Itu karena fokusku teralihkan saat kau memanjakan juniorku." Sasuke melirik kebawah, lalu mendesah. " _Your blowjob skill is godly_."

Hinata tertawa lagi, merasa bangga dengan pujian eksplisit yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. "Aku juga pernah berhasil mengalahkanmu satu lawan satu, ingat?"

"Tidak." Sasuke kembali mengecupi rahang dan leher Hinata.

"Ugh yang benar saja. Kau tidak ingat Berlin tiga tahun yang lalu? Kau berdarah-darah di kakiku, Sasuke."

"Mm, otakku membuang semua memori di kota itu. Lagipula, itu buka pertarungan yang adil. Kakiku sudah kena luka tembak waktu itu"

" _Douche._ "

"Ah, Hyuuga… aku hanya bersikap baik padamu karena tubuhmu ini…" Sasuke mengelus pinggang Hinata. "…telah menjadi candu berat dalam hidupku."

Hinata tertawa lebar, "Tidak," meraba dada bidang Sasuke, Hinata mendesah, merasakan betapa nyamannya tangannya berada disana. "Kau mencintaiku, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menyangkal apa yang barusan dikatakan Hinata, namun ia juga tidak secara langsung menyetujuinya. "Kau sadar kita masih harus saling membunuh dan mengakhiri aksi kucing-kucingan ini kan?"

Hinata mendesah, "Ah, itu… kau tahu, mungkin kita bisa lari dari sini…" Hinata memutar-mutar ujung jari telunjuknya di dada Sasuke. "…membentuk sindikat kita sendiri… maksudku, lihatlah kita." Hinata berdeham sejenak, "Dua agen rahasia terhandal di dunia. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kita, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum. "Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, Princess." Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata. "Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang besar, bukan main-main. Kita bicarakan nanti saat kita berdua tidak terpengaruh oleh hormon masing-masing, yeah?"

Karena jika mau jujur, pikiran Sasuke dipenuhi oleh Hinata, Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata sekarang. Pikirannya masih buram dengan hasrat dan ia ingin menjawab iya pada semua yang Hinata katakan padanya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan lalu turun dari meja dapur. "Taruh makanannya di meja makan, aku mau ganti baju dulu di kamar." Ia menarik kepala Sasuke dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir sebelum beranjak dari sana, menuju kamar tidurnya. Pandangan Sasuke masih mengikuti Hinata hingga wanita tersebut menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Ah, mungkin Hinata benar. Mungkin Sasuke memang benar mencintainya.

* * *

 _ **Name: Hyuuga Hinata**_

 _ **Alias: Azura**_

 _ **Type: Secret Agent of (unknown), Assassin**_

 _ **Speciality: Throwing knife, sniper rifle, reverse interrogation**_

 _ **Mission: Assassinate the last bloodline of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke.**_

* * *

 _ **Name: Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **Alias: Onyx**_

 _ **Type: Secret Agent of TAKA, Assassin**_

 _ **Speciality: Hand to hand combat, hand gun, tactical knife**_

 _ **Mission: Assassinate the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata.**_

~o0o~

* * *

a/n: heuheuhuh apaan neh gajelas wwkwkw. alasan utama saya bikin fic ini adalah karena saya suka banget sama gangster/mafia/secret agent au tapi tyda mampu bikin plot berat2 menyangkut permasalahan dunia gangster, jadinya yaa mbrojol lah ke tidak jelasan ini lololol. _anyway, did you guys know that_ kata 'budapest' di dialog hinata dan skill hinata yang 'reverse interrogation' itu 100 persen terinspirasi dari _**natalia alianovna romanova**_ alias _ ** black widow**_ ? _well now you know._


End file.
